Jammers
History and Overview Perhaps the only reason group kicking exists in a clan and long term format today on Palringo is because of the Ethan Graham XEG-J1 "Jammer", theorised and developed in 2012, these specially handled Java programs have been notorious for their roles with the prolonging of organised group kicking. What seperates Jammers from other Palringo secondary accounts is their Java script supplimented ability to "Jam" users by automatically sending large quantities of messages to numerous users within a group to "kill" their Palringo connection, it forces a crash to the application from the victims end and has a tendency to require a full application reinstall, this small advantage allows group kicking to resume manually so that the next time a user logs in they cannot retrieve history or view the blue "Admin Action" that blew the cover of group kickers in the past. The only counter to the Jammer is the Guardian bot. Development With the Head Hunters several months into their covert kicking operations they had barely acheived a great total by their desired standards, the Head Hunters were a mere 8 groups kicked for around 1,100 users. But Supreme Commander Frozen had been in a deep and serious conversation with Ethan Graham, a programmer experienced in Java scripting who had just graduated from his college. Under the payment and kicking agreement, or PKA, the two begun theorising a program to crash Palringo users with heavy and sustained traffic, the result was the XEG-J1 Jammer. Designed with Java scripting over the course of late July-August Ethan worked on the accounts features, unlike typical and basic Java programs the XEG-J1 prototype needed very fine tuning, it was made executable and tested with approximately 20 functions. By early September and with trial Jammings complete the XEG-J1 was used as a template for the Head Hunter versions that has 5 extra functions and were built to withstand and work with the Palringo PC version. Two HH-J1 Jammers were sent to Frozen ''via Team Viewer 6, the program production cost the Head Hunters a small 20 GPB fortune. Frozen paid the money and the accounts were ready to go to two carefully selected trainees (the then; Special Officers ''Blake ''and ''Pete) who spent a lot of hours in September mastering the accounts. : "I double clicked the app when it came over from froz's laptop, it was like drawing back the red curtain, I had heaps of fun playing with the functions and doing test ops, as ordinary kickers we never expected something like jammers, they were a huge success and will continue to be" - Chief Special Officer Blake Ethan then, self inspired, begun working on the Heavy Jammer/Destroyer Ultimate Doom ''which too was templated from the XEG-J1, after the even bigger success, Ethan put down plans for a third Jammer the HH-SJ2 Super Jammer which is far more powerful in every area as opposed the the original HH-J1's Capability and Role Jammers were designed with the sole intention of crashing Palringo groups and users to make a devestating difference when kicking groups safely ever since staff declared kicking against ToS. Since their introduction the Jammer has performed outstandingly with above 98% efficiency as measured by only a few errors on the operators behalves. In their almost year long existence Jammers have participated in over 70 group kickings with devestating powered when used in partnership with each other more often than not requiring an application reinstall if the user owns a hand-held device. Usage On Palringo in total, there are just 4 Jammer Operators. 3 of which reside with the Head Hunters. Given their difficulty to use as opposed to Auto-Destroyers, even the more basic XEG-J1 prototype has conflicted with trainees. Ethan Graham stated that: : ''"The Jammer isn't a toy, it's a powerful tool, like a gun, when put into the hands of a trained, intelligent and experienced operator what others find difficult is a managable *kick* Blake showed that". Jammers require a few weeks of careful and mentored training, Ethan himself took the time to teach operators Blake ''and ''Peter ''with numerous Skype-style lessons and Team Viewer 6 tutorials in September 2012. They would go on to teach ''Riot ''and ''Shizzle. Jammer operators have to be particularly organised and skilled, the programs require a good ability to assess a group and dozens of pieces of program data as well as manage errors and work the Jammer effectively. To qualify for such a role in the clan, members must have an outstanding RecTest score of at least 30/35. Jammer Crews To operate successfully when kicking groups, Jammers require a minimum team of about 4 people. More extensive crews expand up to 5-6. They include: *The Jammer Operator *Lead Group Kicker *Back-up group kicker *Back-up group kicker Operational History Jammers begun going to work on October 1 within the Head Hunters after a month of training the operators. By October 18 they scored their first hit and later on the 28th a second. Since then Jammers have been used regularly by the clan Operators *'Unknown Party' **Unknown Level 5 Palringo User *'Head Hunters' **3rd Battle Group Variants *XEG-J1 Prototype Jammer, one created and used as a template for further development. *HH-J1 Jammer Initially just the J1-Jammer, renamed to fit the Head Hunters. Slightly more beefed up with options and targetting. *PJ-1 The first official Jammer, the PJ-1, earning it's "P" for private usage. Basic but reliable Jammer. *HH-SJ2 Super Jammer A double step-up from the J1, the SJ2 is the current bench mark in powerful crashing, it is far more advanced than the J1 in every way. *PSJ-2 Private version of the Super Jammer, again slightly less capable than the Head Hunters version but just as well very powerful. *HH-EJ3 Elite Jammer Theorised SJ2 with enormous Jamming power. Idea was abandoned by Ethan. *Chat Dreadnaught Ethans most prolofic experiment yet. "Armed to the teeth" and due to hit open market in November. Gross money accumulation Together the Jammers have set purchasers back around $140 in total. Ethan himself didn't want it to be something users would have to pay a fortune for and has since lowered the price.